scared,harmed ( DISCONTINUED)
by Neitherland15
Summary: Max is the outcast in the school. Everyone bullies her. Her dad abuses her,she doesn't talk only to her dad. You can say her life is really fucked up. And her main bully? Nick "Fang" Walker. Don't read if you don't like scenes of self harm,bullying,abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (One bruised Rib)**

Hey my name is Maximum Ride but you're only allowed to call me Max,got it? I'm 18 years old and 5'9 feet tall. Let's just get one thing cleared my life sucks. You're probably thinking Max stop exaggerating. The truth is I'm not. I'm abused and bulied. I don't talk to anyone except for Jeb. It's the people who bully me that also make me cut myself. It's my only escape from this misery. Okay enough about myself now let's get started with my life.

 **Max POV**

 _BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEE-I_ slam my hand on my alarm clock hoping it didn't wake up "my dad" Jeb. I quickly throw away my covers placing my feet against the cold hardwood floor. I stand up and start to stretch,wincing at my bruised rib,which I got from the beating last night. Quickly,I open the bathroom door,step inside turning the light and closing the door behind me. I quickly Undress myself,avoiding the mirror. I turn on the bath water,stepping inside getting ready for the first day of school. Back again with the cliché groups,jocks,nerds,goth etc. The usual. You're probably wondering which group I belong too. The truth is none,I'm not an A+ student so I'm out of the nerd group. I'm not a popular with their perfect boyfriends and fake ass friends. There isn't much of me,I'm a nobody, and my "dad" made sure I knew that by the age of 7.

I step out of the shower,wrapping a towel around myself. I grab my hairbrush and start brushing my hair,right away getting caught in tangles. I sigh and put my brush down,not caring how I look anymore. I open the bathroom door and step inside my little room. I dry myself off and put on some lotion. I put on some undergarments too. I walk over to my drawers,open them and pick out some soft black jeans,a gray T-shirt,and my usual black hoodie. I put those on and some black socks. I quickly go to my little closet and grab my maroon timber lands. They were a gift from my mom when I was younger she told me soon they will fit me and they did. I just love them,and the color, they're so comfy, and easy to run with. I go back to the restroom and apply foundation to the bruises I have on my face. I grab my dark maroon backpack,phone and headphones.

I open my bedroom door and step into the hallway. Immediately I am met with a punch to the stomach. I lean over in pain but let my face be emotionless not wanting to give Jeb that satisfaction of showing pain. Jeb slams me against the wall. He grabs my face and slams it against the wall. My vision grows fuzzy,fast.

"Where's my breakfast BITCH?!" Jeb yells.

"I haven't done it," I say quickly.

"Why not?" Jeb yells smacking me hard.

"It's the first day of school," I choke out holding my cheek. His eyes widen and he steps back.

"Put more concealer on that," screams Jeb and heads for his room,"and if you tell anyone I WILL kill you."

I quickly nod and go back to my bathroom. I look up at myself in the mirror, I already see the red hand shape mark on my cheek forming. Why does my life suck? Does the universe hate me? Ashamed of myself I reach down to my shoe that has my razor in it. I grip the blade tightly,bring it up and slowly lower it to the skin on my arm. I make the first cut,it stings but I continue to make the cuts and continue until my entire arm is drenched in blood,and the floor is flooded with the thick red liquid. Looking at myself in the mirror, I want to break it. I look disgusting. My arms are covered in thick white scars and newly healing ones.

I go over to the sink and turn on the cold water. I put both of my arms under the running water. The water slowly turns from clear to red to pink to clear again. I turn off the water and dry my arms off with an already bloody stained towel. I pull down my sleeves and make sure blood doesn't seep through.

I open my bathroom door and step out into my room then out into the hallway. I slowly walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I make coffee and frozen waffles for Jeb. I grab a cereal bar for me, run out of hell that's my "home."

I grab my headphone from my back pocket,put them in my ears and put my phone on a random song. I open the front door and step outside into the misty warm air. These days are one of my favorite days. Gray skies,misty air,and warm weather. I start walking towards my bus stop. I already see the jocks and aluts in a big group sucking each others faces off. I roll my eyes,some people never change. I arrive some time later,keeping my distance from the groups. I look out at the distance already imagining the hell hole it's going to be at "school." That is until someone taps my shoulder. Guess bullying starts early this year. It's better facing it now than never,slowly I turn bracing myself for hit.

Instead I find myself facing a girl I have never seen before,she's short compared to my 5'9. She's mocha colored for an African American,has long frizzy hair held back with a diamond bow. She's wearing black short shorts,though they wouldn't go to the slutty category, with little pointy rhinestones at the pockets. She also has a short sleeved aqua blue see through shirt. The shirt is only tucked in the front but not in the back. While she's wearing 6 inch aqua blue pumps!. How can she walk?!

"Hi! My name is Monique but my friends call me Nudge! Oh I mean old friends. I just moved here from Arizona! ZOMG I love your shoes! You know not just anybody would wear those! What's your favorite color? Mine is Pink! But like not any kind of pink it has to be hot pink. I wonder why they call it that? I mean why Hot? It's not like cute-Hot or like cold and HOT. I guess it is since the color is sooo pretty! You wanna be friends? We could sleep over at each others houses and do makeovers!" Monique/Nudge says in one breathe smiling.I stare at her wide eyed. She can talk fast.

"It's okay if you don't want to. That's okay." Nudge says her face dropping. I don't say anything,just turn back around and try to ignore her confused stare.

Finally the bus pulls up to a stop at our bus stop. The jocks and sluts go in first smiling and pushing each other. Next go all the nerds,emos,etc. I'm last like always. I'm below everyone when it comes to popularity. I'm the outlast. Even the nerds have themselves,I have no one.

 **First chapter on this story. If you like please review. Thanks. I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (Loner,mistake)**

 **Maximum's POV**

As soon as I step inside the bus,paper airplanes and balls are thrown in my direction. Of course. I start walking but immediately I trip over someone's foot.

"Sorry," the person says clearly not meaning it.

I ignore everyone and sit down in my usual spot. I lean my head against the window and listen to my music. Then I feel somebody sit next to me. I turn my head slightly and see that it's the new girl,Nudge I think. She looks over at me and smiles. I ignore her and look out the window.

We arrive at school, I don't get off until everyone else has. Nudge was the first to go. I step down and I'm smacked by none other than Lissa **(is it two s or one Idk)** lavender and her slutty "friends".

"Welcome back,loser. I see you didn't make the world a favor by killing yourself over the summer again," Lissa angrily yells at me kicking at my knee with her high heels. Those things are the devil's shoes I swear. I grit my teeth as my knee buckles.

"That's where you should be,kneeling down in front of me," she says laughing and walking away with her friends.

I stand up and put up my hood hiding my face,in the corner of my eye I see Nudge frowning at me with sympathy in her eyes. I don't need sympathy from anyone.

 **Time skip to (◎_◎;)**

I quickly get what's left from the food and head outside to my usual spot. I'm always last in line so that means getting the nasty food and having less than 10 minutes to finish eating. I sit down and lean my back against the big maple tree. My sanctuary. I begin eating since this is the only time I properly eat. I have a very fast metabolism which makes it things worse,the only good thing is that I'm not picky about my food unlike other girls my age.

"Can I sit here?"says a familiar voice. I look up and see the girl Nudge. I just stare at her and roll my eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes," Nudge says happily sitting down besides me.

She starts to open a lunch box,are we little kids or something,and starts eating the food she brought from home. Five minutes pass by us not saying anything just doing our own stuff,that is until she pulled out my weakness to everything in the world. CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! Homemade and still hot somehow. The scent wafts to my nose reminding me when my mom used to make them for me.

"You want some?" Nudge asks me. I shake my head it's her's not mine.

"You sure? My mom cooked them for me this morning! And they're still hot," she says holding our two cookies. I shake my head no and look away.

"Okay," she says quietly.

I ignore her the rest of lunch period. When the bell rings she quickly gets up and runs inside the school yelling out to me,"Bye! See you in the bus."

Wow this girl can't take a signal to leave me alone. I stand up and begin to walk away when something on the ground catches my eye. I pick it up and see a sticky note attached to the thing. It says' _ **Everybody needs a cookie in there lives :)'**_

I open the napkin and find Nudges two chocolate chip cookies inside. I pick one up and take a bite. It tastes almost the same as my mom's. Tears come to my eyes but I push them back and continue eating the cookies savoring them and mentally thanks Nudge for them.

 **Hey guys finally updating im sorry. question...should I make fang a teenager but like maxs worst bully? or (I like this option better) fang one of maxs teachers but still a bully I kinda want option two cuz I haven't seen that on here yet soo..also other question have you seen the maximum ride movie trailer?! if so what do you think about it? to be honest im excited about it I mean it looks good and kinda bad at the same time. well see when it comes out. and if you haven't seen it its on IG just look up maximum ride itll pop out. also I think instead of me asking questions you guys asks me questions? I think personal question are okay but it depends so yeah. yay, also (this is the last sentence I know it long sorry) I have a IG if you want to follow me its NOT my personal one. its Midnight_drawings I do drawings so yeah I take requests (youtubers,animals,fanart bout movies-books-anime and other stuff. so yeah. check out my other book called The roommate also I will be updating that next week or so.**


	3. IMPORTANT

NOT A CHAPTER!

Authors note (please read)

So hey guys its been a month since I updated this fanfic and my other (go check it out*shameless promotion*) and well...school is going rough making new friends is hard and stuff homework is hard and it doesn't give me time to write. So I will update soon I don't know when but soon. BUTTTTT I don't really use fan fiction anymore I mostly use wattpad and I think that's much easier so I was thinking should I change to that? How many of you want me too please tell me so I can know. And HAVE YOU SEEN MAXIMUM RIDE THE MOVIE No spoilers but I have and….yeahhhhh anywhooo please R&R because I think if I use wattpad that's going to be way faster to update stories, see y'all later or soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Max POV**

I barely make it in the classroom on time. All the good seats in the back are taken so I have to go sit in the front. I sit down putting my backpack down. The bell ringing in the distant,the teacher's nowhere in sight. That's when a boy with jet black hair and all black clothing comes rushing in with a calm face.

"Sorry class I'm late," says the black haired boy.

"Wait. You're the teacher?" Someone in the back calls out.

"I thought it was noticeable?" He says calmly,picking up a paper from his desk and sitting down on a desk,right in front of me.

"You look like you're 18," a girl across from me says.

"23 but thanks," he responds,"anyway attendance say here when I call your name."

He calls out names,everyone responds until he comes to me.

"Maximum?" He calls out.

I raise my hand waiting for him to look up and see my hand right in his face.

"Can you please say here?" He says.

I sigh giving him the note I gave to every teacher. He takes it,sighing in the process. Never knew reading a note was such a big thing I wanted to say but I kept quiet. He gives me back the note,standing up and putting the paper back on his desk.

"My name is ," says writing it on the whiteboard,"free period everyone. I'm not going to tell you procedures you already know,too much talking. Maximum to my desk."

I stand up from my desk and walk to 's desk.

"Maximum it says in the note that you can talk but choose not to,right?" says calmly. I don't do anything just stare out the window.

"Look..everyone in my class talks which means you have to too. No one is treated differently so don't expect special treatment because you aren't special," says.

Clearly this teacher thinks too highly of himself. I just stand there in shock because firstly I know I'm not special and secondly this teacher is just plain out crazy if he thinks I'm going to talk.

"Are we clear?"he says coldly.

I barely nod and go back to my seat. Not five minutes pass when another student comes in with strawberry blonde hair and wearing a pair of sunglasses. I smirk because I know the kid is going to get a detention soon. What I didn't expect is him screaming at the top of his lungs saying," NICHOLAS WALKER! What did I say about touching my car one more time!?"

The chatting in the classroom gets quiet and we all wait for to get furious and send the kid to the office.

"I suggest you keep your voice down before you get fired," responds to this boy's outburst.

"You better but some some ice on that BURN!"a jock in the back yells.

The sunglasses guy turns a little red then goes back to yelling at ,"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD STUDENTS!"

"You didn't give me time," responds.

The guy turns around leaving the classroom but not before giving the bird.

"That's Iggy you might have him as a teacher for science," says.

What is it with this school and their annoying teenager looking teachers?

 **Hi guys finally a short chapter I tried to write as much as I could in my free time and such but I don't really have any free time so yeah for example right now I'm on the bus to school...anyway hope you enjoyed R &R if you liked it tell me ideas that you want for the next chapter and yeah. Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**MAX POV**

"Good afternoon class,"says ,he won't tell us his last name. Trust issues.

"Good afternoon,"everyone said at the same time.

"Just because it's the last class you guys have doesn't mean that I'll cut you some slack," continues saying,"I won't tell you procedures because you all know them,just work on stuff from other teachers."

You're probably wondering what kind of teacher gives out homework on the first day of school and let me tell you and not only that but just to me because "I failed last year's subject." Now he wants a presentation,of a book I have never even read before, by next class period. Which basically means I'm going to have to "talk" in front of the whole class.

I take out the book and start reading. It's not really interesting but what do you expect from a teacher. I turn the page and in that exact moment the principal walks in. Whenever a principal walks in immediately every teacher starts to act fake and all nice. This is exactly was did.

"Maximum! I told you to stop reading that book and pay attention to what I'm saying! Detention tomorrow after school! Come get a slip from my desk,* says quickly writing something down on a piece of paper.

I slowly get up and make my way to his desk. What is it with teachers picking on me today? I shouldn't expect more,I'm no one,the loner,the mistake, a goner. (See what I did there?No?okay..*whispers* tøp) I feel everyone eyes on me,I feel a panic attack coming,I have very bad anxiety,I don't need attention, I don't deserve it. I sit back down in my seat not wanting to argue with the teacher. The principal sits down in the back of the classroom taking notes like they always do. I raise my hand asking to go to the restroom.

"With behavior like that you don't deserve it but I'll let you because I'm nice," says hold up the bathroom pass,"don't take long!"

I stand up taking the pass in my hands walking to the door of the classroom. I open it and step outside looking around making sure no one is there and I start heading toward the thing I know I run into somebody, I was lost in trying to control the panic attack coming and forgot about my surroundings.

"Fucking WHORE!"yells the person I bumped into.

FANG POV

She reminds me of him. The man who killed my sister. I'm positive it's her even though it was a man. She probably dressed up as a male. And for that I'm going to make her pay big the time I'm done with her. Maximum Ride. What kind of name is that? Even her name makes my blood boil. She's going to wish she was never born.

 **Update! So fast well for me it was. I really need to update my other story GO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU LIKE THIS! *shameless self promotion* any way I'm going to be answering your reviews right now so keep reading. Also Can I make Iggy have a crush on Gazzy? Becuase I'm not sure if you guys feel comfortable? I mean it will be great. Also your reviews helped me a lot to write this chapter it really does help keep it up R &R and now to respond to your reviews.**

 **\- i know right I'm sorry.**

 **Anonyomous2137- I don't have sarcasm I'm really shy in real life so thanks for giving the confidence that I never have.**

 **Sophiecampbellbower- I'll try Iggy won't be a bully for long because that's where Gazzy comes in. And Max doesn't talk because of her past which you will find out soon enough she won't be able to talk for long maybe 10 more chapters? But she will talk be patient young grasshopper.**

 **I-piTy-Da-fo0l- thank you hope you enjoyed this chapter I try my best to make it good.**

 **I-piTy-Da-fo0l- patients I have lots of homework but I finally got my laptop at school so expect more updates during lunch. And yes this chapter includes a little background of fang here and I actually forgot about Iggy being blind so that's where gazzy comes in too if you guys let me.**

 **Nicole- I know right I get TriGerEd every time I see it or hear about it.**

 **Bye see u maybe next week**


	6. Chapter 6

MAX POV

I turn around to look at the person I bumped into, it was . He glared at me,¨look where you walking next time!¨

I simply nod and continue going to the restroom. I walk down the hall finally locating a restroom,pushing the door open I walk inside. I open the door to one of the stalls step inside and try to calm myself down before I burst out crying. Cutting here in school isn´t a good idea since our principal finds out everything right away, don't know how. I manage to calm myself down in ten minutes which didn't take long but still took some time. I make my way slowly to my classroom since I didn't feel like facing or anyone for that matter. When I reach the door I just stand there staring at it for little bit until I hear someone behind me say¨ Are you okay?¨

I turn around and come faced first,well not that faced first since he's shorter than me by a little bit, with a blue-eyed boy.

¨So are you okay?¨ says the boy.

¨Yeah..¨ I say not knowing how to answer that random question.

¨Okay so can you help me find umm... ´s classroom?¨ he asks looking up to me smiling.

¨Ïts right here actually,¨ I say awkwardly.

Without warning he pushes open the door and yells out,"Gazzy in the house!"

Everyone's eyes turn to me and him mainly him but you can't miss me since I'm right behind him. 's eyes are on Gazzy and he looks like he wants to murder him right in the spot.

"Who are you?!" says icily.

"My name is The Gasman I won't say my real name that's me too know," Gazzy said cheerfully.

Then he enters and sits next to my seat. doesn't say anything just stares at him with his face red. I come inside and take a seat amazed at how cheerful and confident the kid was compared to me.

Time skip…

I always walk home after school because it gets worse in the bus in the afternoons since everyone fully awake and functioning. I slowly walk home since Jeb doesn't care what time I come home he just cares that when I do get home I'm making his food immediately. I slowly walk with my earbuds in my ears not aware of my surrounding like always. I should have really paid attention because next thing you know my earbud is being pulled out. I take a step back before looking at who it is. It's Lissa and her gang plus Dylan and his gang.

 **Having really bad writers block right now next chapter might not be up until I get my life all sorted out. I will not give up on this story or my other one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry**


	7. IM SO SORRY(PLEASE READ)

I'm sorry...(please read till the end)

I hate when authors do this, even more when its a story I actually like. I'm posting this on both of my stories. They're going to be DISCONTINUED.

Maximum Ride is still my favorite series and is what made me start fanfictions. I have lost all interest in continuing these stories. Maybe you'll see an update from time to time. Maybe you won't.

I'm so lucky for getting so many views on my stories. They were my first two and the support all of guys have given me is amazing. But I feel like I have attracted the wrong kind of audience. I'm not the same person I used to be two years ago.

I WILL NOT DELETE MY STORIES!

I'm still going to be making Fanfictions on here of course so if you want to read them Follow and Favorite me. Here is what you should be expecting from me from now on:

 **1\. I probably won't write any 'straight' books.** Explanation: I'm part of the LGBTQ community (I'm Pansexual and no I don't fuxk pans. It means I like all genders. Not bisexual, which means you only like men and women) I also feel more comfotrable writing fluff and smut about it too.

 **2\. Ships you should be expecting are Solangelo(Nico di Angelo x Will Solace from the series The heroes of Olympus), Phan ( Phil Lester x Dan Howell. Off of youtube. Usernames: AmazingPhil, and Daniel Howell,used to be Danisnotonfire), H20vanoss( H20delirious x VanossGaming. Off of Youtube.)** Starting tomorrow or today, I'm going to start posting my story from Wattpad ( follow me there @neitherland15).

I HAVE GIVEN SO MUCH THOUGHT INTO THIS. PLEASE DON'T HATE!!! Fax will always live on...

~neither


End file.
